Because of its physical and mechanical properties polycarbonate resins were found to be eminently suitable for a variety of applications in the medical field. Applications which require sterilization by exposure to gamma radiation present a problem since polycarbonate tends to yellow and show increased haze. The art is noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,972 which disclosed polycarbonate compositions resistant to gamma radiation containing an ester of an aromatic polycarboxylic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,641 disclosed a container prepared from a copolyester which has been modified with either a dimer acid or a dimer glycol. The copolyester is said to have an improved resistance to gamma radiation. Radiation stable polyolefin compositions have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,445. U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,271 which relates to gamma radiation resistant polycarbonate composition disclosed an ester of a poly(alkylene)oxide as a stabilizer. Also relevant is the disclosure in co-pending, commonly assigned, patent application Ser. No. 718,064 which was filed on Jun. 20, 1991.